brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Trek: Dawn
|Starring = Mirko Horstmann |Genre = *Science fiction *Trailer |Running time = 3:22 |Language = German |Watch Now = *YouTube *Website |image = StarTrekDawn.png |imagewidth = 256 |imagecaption = The two crews together |Created for = Janus TV }} Star Trek: DawnEnglish title used by Mario Baumgartner (German: Star Trek: Morgendämmerung) is a stand-alone trailer Star Trek brickfilm and community project by the community of BrickBoard, coordinated by Mario Baumgartner.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q43T6bJnjGI Star Trek: Dawn on YouTube] It was the first community project to be completed on BrickBoard and was created following a request from Janus TV for a brickfilm to be aired as part of the promotion for a special on the 40th anniversary of Star Trek on the channel .[https://web.archive.org/web/20080120174630/http://www.brickfilms.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=234436 Star Trek: Dawn Brickfilms.com thread] Plot Crew * Mario Baumgartner - Co-ordinator, Animator of The Next Generation scenes and flight scenes, Special effects, Sound, EditorWebsite crew page * Pinus "Fenrir" Hauser - Animator of The Original Series scenes * Jonathan "Feuerfuchs" Denecke - Animator of The Original Series scenes * Milan "M" Bolland - Animator of The Original Series scenes * Alexander "Dead-Eye" Injac - Animator of the Bridge scenes * Christian "Omega" Schulz - Ship designer * Mirko Horstmann - Narrator * Markus "mipkr" Propach - Website designer Production On August 7, 2006, Janus TV representative Daniel Farwick posted a thread on BrickBoard explaining that he wished to include a feature on brickfilms in a show that would be airing before reruns of the original Star Trek series, and so he was looking for either an existing German Star Trek brickfilm or somebody who was working on one to include, but preferably a new project. Mario Baumgartner and Pinus "Fenrir" Hauser took interest and each began discussing how long it would take them to produce such a film. Baumgartner suggested that it would be easiest to produce a stand-alone trailer, and put forth the idea that he and Hauser could make it as a co-production. Site admin Felix C. then suggested that the film could be created as a community project, and Baumgartner agreed to the idea.Request from a representative of Janus TV Daniel Farwick also requested making-of material and brickfilmers to interview and gave a deadline of August 31, meaning the community had less than a month to get the film together. Site admin Cornelius Koch created a new sub-forum for community project planning.Request thread page 2Request thread page 3 On August 9, Pinus Hauser posted a poll to ask which Star Trek series the project should be based on, and The Original Series and The Next Generation received an almost equally high vote.Series pollCommunity project rules Work began on story and sets,Story threadSets thread and Markus "mipkr" Propach offered to design a website for the project.Website threadComputer screen threadSecond story threadEngine room scenes thread Pinus Hauser, Alexander "Dead-Eye" Injac and Jonathan "Feuerfuchs" Denecke were interviewed for the program. The feature including the film aired on TV on October 2.[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=745 Star Trek: Dawn Brickboard thread]Second BrickBoard thread The film received attention on the internet on multiple film and Star Trek forums.Links thread References Category:Brickfilms Category:2006 brickfilms Category:Brickfilms directed by Mario Baumgartner Category:Collaborative brickfilms Category:Community projects Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms filmed in Germany Category:Brickfilms based on Star Trek Category:Science fiction brickfilms Category:Stand-alone trailer brickfilms